The objective of the Biostatistics and Data Management Section is the utilization of statistical methodology and computer technology to maximize knowledge obtained from clinical trials and related research carried out within and on grant or contract to the clinical programs of the Division of Cancer Treatment. The section collaborates in the design and analysis of clinical trials and other experiments, develops data collection procedures and related computer systems, and maintains computer files of collected data. The section also conducts biometric research in support of the above goals. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kenady, D. E., Chretien, P. B., Potvin, C., Simon, R. M., Alexander, J. C., and Goldstein, A. L.: Effect of thymosin in vitro on T cell levels during radiation therapy. Cancer 39, 641-652, 1977. Tormey, D. C., Simon, R., Falkson, G., Bull J. M., Band, P., Perlin, E., and Blom, J.: Evaluation of adriamycin and dibromodulcital in metastatic breast carcinoma. Cancer Res. 37: 529-534, 1977.